Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to configuration, performance, and incident analysis and, more particularly, to making system modifications based on these analyses.
Decisions about modifying server configurations are generally made manually, based on simple business rules. For example, when a system is not behaving as desired, it is standard to perform an operating system upgrade or to swap out current hardware with newer hardware.
Regardless of how system change determinations are made, if a system is experiencing issues, an incident ticket may be issued, either manually or automatically. The Information Technology Infrastructure Library (ITIL) defines an “incident” as an unplanned interruption to an information technology (IT) service or a reduction in the Quality of an IT service, while a problem is a cause of one or more incidents. A ticket is a request that a system receive attention for the purpose of resolving some existing incident. Generally, a human being will need to assess each ticket, and as a result, ticket management may slow down the operation of a server or set of servers, some of which may not be able to continue processing work as intended without their tickets having been addressed.